In the manufacture of glass containers, such as bottles and jars, a number of machine motions are involved, precise control of which is desirable for efficient high quality operation. Such motions include, for example, forming and severing of the glass gob, moving of the parison and container, opening and closing of the blow mold, in and out motions of the funnel, baffle and blow head, and motions of the lehr-loading devices. Repeatability and stability of pneumatic cylinders are inadequate, due primarily to variations in friction. Prior art attempts at electronic servo-control, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,752, have not been as satisfactory as desired in improving upon conventional piston-driven motions. In particular, use of limit switches and like devices, which are subject to wear, limits adjustability and control, and leads to defective containers and increases scrap rate.